Sam's Best Valentines Day Ever!
by alygator86
Summary: Yay for Valentines Day and Sam and Jack!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate but if I did, there would be no regs about fraternization… Sam and Jack deserve to be together.

Summary: Sam has her best Valentines Day ever!

Pairing: Sam and Jack

Rating: G, PG Whatever.

Sam got to her lab at 9am, three hours later than her usual time and on her least favorite day – Valentines Day. It had been her least favorite day since she was a teenager, she never liked how boys would only pick one person, none of which where her. The reason for her tardiness happened to be a certain person turning off her alarm clock. She and Jack and been together for a year and sometimes she wasn't so happy about the reg change; but that was only a very small, tiny amount of the time – like when he made her late for work.

Turning off the lights, she found a piece of folded paper with her name written in very familiar writing. She unfolded the paper and read the note.

This Valentines Day will be your best. However, you will need to do a bit of work and follow a line of notes sending you to all different people (I like being General). Next go to the most vital person in announcing the comings and goings.

Sam sat and thought for a few seconds. 'The most vital person in announcing the comings and goings?' Figuring out the riddle of sorts she headed towards the control room and the chevron guy.  
"Hello, Colonel Carter," the chevron guy greeted  
"Hey. You wouldn't happen to have anything for me, would you?" Asked Sam  
"I do," replied the chevron guy. He pulled a folded piece of paper out from his pocket and read:

Good, you get the idea. Now find the person who has two names; one for here and one for there.

"Where is there?" Sam asked aloud. "Is there through the Stargate or up top?"

"I'm not supposed to help, but I think it may be up top," the chevron guy hinted

Sam looked at the chevron guy "Teal'c…" Thanking the chevron guy, she went in search of Teal'c.

"Greetings ColonelCarter," Teal'c said, slightly bowing his head

Sam smiled "Hey, Teal'c. Happy Valentines Day."

"To you as well, ColonelCarter. O'Neill has a note that he wishes I read to you," Teal'c told her, taking the paper out of his pocket

"Um, Teal'c, do you know how many of these Jack has me trying to find?" she asked before he could read the note

"I do not. I hope it is not many more. This one is not very difficult however."

He has been married, dead, kind of, and brought back. Only he can give you the next clue.

Teal'c raised his eyebrow "I believe that is DanielJackson."

"I don't think you were supposed to tell me, Teal'c," Sam laughed "But thanks."

"Have a nice day, ColonelCarter," the tall Jaffa said

"You too, Teal'c," Sam smiled, going to find Daniel.

Daniel was found in his lab, translating the most recent text brought back from P3X-756.

"Hey, Daniel," Sam said entering Daniel's lab

"Hi, Sam. What's up?" He asked

"Nothing. Say, do you have a note from Jack for me?" asked Sam, smiling.

"Yes I do. I sure hope you're having fun," Daniel told her with a mischievous look.

Sam's smile got bigger "I have no idea what's going on, I'm just following the notes."

"Alright."

She's pretty and smart but she isn't here. She loves you a lot and lives on a _campus_. Call her and see what you find.

Sam knew right away who it was. "Thanks Daniel. I'll tell you how it goes," She told home before going back to her lab to make a phone call.

"Hello?" Answered the voice on the other end

"Hey Cass," Sam responded

"SAM!" Exclaimed Cassie, "Ohmygosh! This is SO romantic what Uncle Jack is doing!"

Sam laughed "Yeah, but if I knew what it was he's doing I'm sure I would think it was a lot more romantic."

"All I can say right now is what is written in the note Uncle Jack told me to read."

Go to your email and you'll find another clue. Where you need to go will soon be clear.

"Well that one isn't very hard," Sam said

"Sam, you SO have to tell me what happens, ok?" Cassie told her

"I will. I'll call you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Sam hung up the phone and went on her laptop for the first time that day. At the same time she noted the time. It was noon already? Opening her email, Sam found a new message.

In my office, on my desk try to find the next clue in all the mess.

'Great,' Sam thought 'That will take a while.'

Sam got home the earliest she has ever. It was only 1:30pm. The last note in the mess Jack calls a desk told her that she would find the best present at home. Sam unlocked the door and went inside. She took off her coat and put it on the rack before she noticed the small pile of rose pedals on the ground. Actually, they were in the shape of an arrow pointing towards the stairs. She went to the stairs and on each stair was a rose pedal. The trail lead to their bedroom and when she opened the door she was greeted by the wonderful smell of vanilla and jasmine from the many burning candles around the room.

"Wow," she whispered, looking around the beautifully decorated room.

"Glad you like it," Came the voice from behind her.

Sam turned around to see Jack standing behind her. "This is beautiful. The notes were so smart, kind of easy, but a good idea. Although I wasn't sure I would find the one in your office," she told him.

"I'm glad you liked it," Jack smiled. "Now there's something I want to ask you."

Sam looked at him curiously.

"I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you and since then, no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get that feeling to go away. I don't want it to go away. I want to be with you forever. Samantha Carter, will you marry me?"

With tears glistening in her eyes she replied "Yes!" She threw her arms around him after he put the stunning ring on her finger and they kissed passionately. When they parted, Sam wiped a tear away and smiled "This has been the best Valentines Day I've ever had."

A/N: I hoped you liked it; just a little thing that came to me in honors of Valentines Day. All the credit, though, goes to my muses, Zoë, Annabelle, and Chloe. Antigone would only get credit if a main character was hurt in anyway… she's my mean muse. Happy V-Day everyone!

Also, I think I can totally make this like really awesomely shippy and all that fun stuff with a wedding and possibly kids, so tell me if ya think it would be cool!


	2. chapter 2

Hello all! Here's the next chapter. It took me a while to write it though because I had a song stuck in my head. Well not an entire song, just one line and one line can get kinda annoying ('my shadow is the only one who walks beside me'). It's a good song but I'm really starting to hate it lol. Have fun with the fluffy shippiness :).

The next day Sam woke up to find herself feeling warm, safe and very happy. The reason for those feelings lay behind her, spooned against her back. In fact, the reason's arm was protectively around her waist and was lightly breathing on the back of her neck. Sam turned in the embrace to watch her fiancé sleep but the small movement, and the sudden sound of the alarm clock blaring, shortly woke him up.

"Good morning," Sam smiled

"Good morning, gorgeous," Jack replied, he voice rough from sleeping. He reached over her to turn off the annoying contraption.

"Do we really have to go to work today?" asked Sam, snuggling into the warmth, burying her head in his chest.

Jack laughed and tightened his arms around her. "Yes. You have a couple reports to finish for me and I need to brief SG-3 and debrief SG-7; that is if they come back on time," he explained. "Now come on. If we don't get moving now, I don't think we will at all today."

"That's fine," was Sam's muffled reply

"No its not," countered Jack "Now, I'm going to take a shower and when I'm done I expect you to at least be sitting up."

"Is that an order?" Sam teased

Jack smiled "If it has to be,"

Together they arrived at the SGC on time (actually a little early but whatever). On the way there they had agreed to tell Teal'c and Daniel first but no one else and then somehow find a way to let the SGC know. After they rounded up Teal'c and Daniel went to Jack's office

"What's up, Jack?" Daniel asked, sitting in one of the chairs in front of Jack's desk. Sam sat in the other chair while Jack leaned against the front of his desk and Teal'c stood behind Sam and Daniel.

"We have some news for you," Sam smiled

Teal'c inclined his head "I hope it is good news."

"Oh it is, T," replied Jack with a secretive smile, he crossed his arms.

Daniel was getting excited "What is it!"

"Sam and I are engaged," Announced Jack. Daniel's jaw dropped from both shock and joy.

"O'Neill, ColonelCarter, I am very happy for you both," Teal'c told them with a smile, bowing his head slightly

"Absolutely, guys. Congratulations," Daniel agreed

"Thanks," The two replied simultaneously. Jack went on "Just don't tell anyone else. I'm going to think of a way to let the rest of the SGC know."

"I won't tell anyone," Daniel promised

"Neither will I," Vowed Teal'c.

Later on that day, Sam had finished her reports and was sitting in her lab. Suddenly she remembered she needed to call Cassie. She picked up the phone and dialed the college student's number.

"Hello?" Answered Megan, Cassie's roommate

"Hey, Megan. It's Sam, is Cassie around?" Asked Sam

"Yeah, she's right here," Megan replied, handing Cassie the phone and telling her who it was

"Sam, so what happened? Was it romantic? Are there puppies?" Began the myriad of questions

Sam answered "It was romantic but there were no puppies."

"Well then what did Uncle Jack do!" Cassie asked

"He proposed," Sam said simply

Cassie shrieked excitedly then exclaimed "NO WAY!"

"Yes, way," Sam replied. She then heard Cassie tell Megan what happened. Cassie had told Megan all about Sam and Jack. Nothing about the SGC, of course. Just that the two were in the air force doing some deep space telemetry stuff and for some stupid reason they weren't allowed to be together – damn those air force rules. There was no doubt for Sam that Cassie had told Megan about the change in regs.

"Megan says congratulations," Cassie told her "Sam, I am SO happy for you!"

"Thank you," Sam beamed "Will you be my maid of honor?"

Cassie shrieked again "YES! This day couldn't get any better!"

Around the same time, Jack called another important person.

"Hammond," was the answer from the other end.

"Hey, General. It's Jack."

Hammond smiled, happy to hear from his former 2IC "How are you Jack? And how are Colonel Carter, Daniel, and Teal'c?"

"All of them are good. In fact, I'm calling you about Carter."

"Is anything wrong?" he asked, worried

"Oh no, everything is great. Actually, we're engaged," announced Jack

"Congratulations! Its about time," was the reply from Hammond

Jack laughed "I'm sorry it took so long for you," He said sarcastically "Anyway, I wanted to invite you to a barbeque we're going to have two weekends from now. And bring your granddaughters. Sam's brother's kids are going to be there too."

"I'll be there, call me closer to the date."

"All SGC personnel report to the gate room. All SGC personnel report to the gate room."

Confused, Sam did just what the announcement told her to. She got to the gate room and Jack was already there as were some others. He motioned for her to come and stand by him

"What's going on?" she asked him

"Don't worry. You'll see," He told her, smiling secretively

Once everyone was situated in the gate room Jack began talking. "I am very aware that many of you have been waiting for Colonel Carter and I to 'get together' and I didn't know so many pools could be going on for it. I would like to tell all of you that we are now engaged."

The group erupted in applause and cheers. At a couple shouts of 'kiss her!' Jack did just that. He grabbed Sam, dipped her down and kissed her.

That night they sat, on the couch together watching a movie. Sam sat with her back against Jack's side and her head against his shoulder and part of his jaw and their arms well… I can't exactly see that in my head but it was cute.

"So," Jack said "What do you want to get married

Sam laughed "I have no idea. April? May?"

"Whenever you want, babe," He told her and kissed the side of her head

"I do have to say that I didn't expect you to tell the whole SGC like you did."

Jack laughed "Well I thought it was kinda romantic."

"Just wait til we tell my dad."


	3. chapter 3

Hey guys. I'm actually writing this whole thing over the span of about 5 days. I hate it when people start fics and never finish them so I don't post unless I either know what I'm going to write or I've already written the whole thing. I post chapter by chapter cuz its fun to make people wait hehe. I was in Canada when I wrote this chapter, swimming is fun.

This was going to be two different chapters; Jacob's visit and the BBQ but the visit chapter was just too short so yay! One longer chapter!

The sudden sound of the klaxon alarm broke the silence in Sam's office while she worked and she heard 'Off-World activation.'

She headed down to the control room and got there just in time to see her dad come through the gate. She smiled at Jack from across the room and went to the gate room to greet her dad; Jack shortly followed.

"Sam," said Jacob, hugging his daughter "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she replied with a big smile. Jacob looked behind her to see Jack smiling as well.

"There's something going on here…" noted the older man

Jack moved up to stand next to Sam. She took his hand and told him "Dad, we're engaged."

"Now's the part where he kills me," Jack said, scared. Without letting go of Sam's hand, he moved behind her. Surely he wouldn't be killed if Sam was in front of him.

"Are you happy, sweetie?" Sam's father asked, not as mad as Jack thought he would be

"Yes. I'm very happy. We are very happy," She told her dad, leaning back into Jack

"Then I'm happy for you. Congratulations," Jacob then hugged Sam and Jack, much to Jack's surprise. Then Selmac took control and told them "I am, too, very happy for the two of you. Congratulations Samantha, Jack."

"Thank you Selmac," The two replied at the same time.

Sam, Cassie and Megan were in the kitchen gathering up the food to take outside. Hammond was already working on the burgers and hot dogs on the grill and Jack was talking to Sara and Dave. The three picked up the plates of condiments, fruit, and various chips, pretzels, veggie tray and drinks. Jack, Mark, Sara, Dave, Jacob and Teal'c…er… Murray sat at the deck table munching on the various chips, pretzels, veggies and drinks while Sam and Cassie took the other things over to the picnic table on the lawn. Daniel was being tackled by Hammond's granddaughters and Mark's kids.

Sam stood next to Jack and was soon sitting on his lap as he pulled her down. Cassie and Megan ran up with the camera saying 'how cute!' and took a picture of them. The girls ran off again to take more pictures.

"So, Dave," Began Jack "tell us about your self."

"Well. I have two kids in college. Nicole is in premed and Ben is a sophomore with the popular major of undecided," Dave told the group.

Sam reached over grab some pretzels for Jack and a couple carrots for herself. "I majored in undecided my first year of college," Sam informed them "but I did that to get my general education credits done and over with. How did you and Sara meet?"

"I work at a book store his brother owns. He came in one day to see his brother and we met. He asked me to go to dinner with him and I did."

"That is very fortuitous," Teal'c replied.

Jacob turned to Dave "What do you do?"

"I am a high school English teacher," Dave told them.

Jack was about to say something when Hammond announced "The food is done." Everyone moved to the picnic table to eat and talk…more.

Once everyone was done eating, Jack, Sam, Mark, Daniel, Teal'c, and Dave started a game of touch (But really tackle) football. Jacob and Hammond were referees of sorts and Cassie and Megan sat with Sara to talk.

"How long have the two of you known Jack and Sam?" Sara asked

"Megan hasn't actually met them before but I've known them for about 7 years. I've just been telling Megan how annoying then can be," replied Cassie

"Not just how annoying," interjected Megan "How cute too."

Sara looked confused "What do you mean?"

"I know you're his ex-wife and all so do you want to hear the story of Sam and Jack?" Cassie asked the older woman after taking a drink of her pop

"I'm fine with it, we've both moved on and we both want the other to be happy," assured Sara

"Ok," Cassie leaned forward to tell the story of Sam and Jack "Sam has always been Jack's second in command so they weren't allowed to show they had feelings for one another but I knew they did. It's the way they look at each other ya know? And my mom was best friends with Sam so I heard about everything she was told."

"Your mom _was_ best friends with Sam?" Sara asked for clarification.

"My mom died a few years ago," Cassie told her

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie."

"Thanks."

"Tell her about the time loop!" Megan urged

"Ok so Uncle Jack and Uncle T..erMurray were stuck in this time loop, right? And in one of the loops Uncle Jack kissed Sam in front of everyone because he wanted to and no one would remember it. I hated those regulations probably as much as Uncle Jack and Sam did and I wanted to write a strongly worded letter to the president but I thought it may be a bad idea," Continued Cassie

"And then Jack became the General!" Megan exclaimed

Cassie got a big smile "Yep, Uncle Jack talked to the president and told him how relationships didn't interfere with anything they were all doing and in fact it strengthened things. Uncle Jack has saved Sam's butt many, many times and Sam has saved Uncle Jack a lot. They love each other. After a while, the president changed the rules for where they work and they've been together for a little more than a year."

"Well that was…nice of him," Sara replied, not really sure what to say

Cassie took another drink of pop "Yeah. They would do anything for each other and they just deserve to be together."

"Tell her about the proposal!" Megan exclaimed "Oh, my gosh! It was so sweet! Jack wrote little notes with clues to who had the next note. Sam went all over the base and even had to call Cassie and me to get a clue. The clues led her home and there were rose pedals leading to the bedroom and Jack was there and he proposed!"

"That is so sweet," said Sara "I'm glad they're happy."

The three talked for a while longer while the others played football until it got dark. After dark, most of the people left. Sara told both Jack and Sam she was very happy for them and she was excited she was helping Sam plan the wedding. Megan and Cassie drove the hour back to college, Hammond and his girls went home, Jacob and Sam's brother's family went to his house and Daniel and Teal'c were left.

"So Cassie told me she told Sara 'the story of Sam and Jack'," Sam told the boys. They were all sitting in the living room

Jack looked intrigued "Did she?"

"Yeah. Apparently she thought we were 'cute' too."

Daniel piped up "Well you are…sometimes."

"Indeed," Teal'c replied.


	4. chapter 4

Man, I hate it when my muses are ADD. Zoë, Annabell, and Chloe are telling me what to write and then they just go off with hey! Look at that tree! Wow, that's a cool red car. Maybe I shouldn't be writing while in the car… or maybe I should just blindfold them. Antigone is all depressing tho, she is so not helping with this story. She's just sitting in the corner – see her? Hehe. 80 left on my battery….

On with the story – this chapter is a little shorter but it basically is finalization and stuff.

It was noon and Sam closed her laptop after it shut off and headed to Jack's office. She knocked and went in. He was sitting in there with Major Catherine Jocelyn Winslow from SG-15.

"What's up?" asked Jack seemingly glad for the interruption

"I just wanted to tell you I'm leaving now. Sara and I have to go finalize arrangements and everything before next weekend," Sam reminded him

"Oh yeah. Have fun with that. It is fun…right?" he asked, unsure.

Both Sam and Major Winslow laughed. "Yes. Most of it is fun," Sam replied

"Ok. Well I'll see you at home later. Love you."

"I love you, too," She replied then turned to the Major and friend "Have a good day, CJ"

"You too, Sam."

"Sam, you look beautiful," Sara said in awe

Sam turned around in a circle looking in the mirror "Thank you," She replied. Her dress was white satin, floor length and showed off curves. There wasn't a very long train; the sleeves went a little past her shoulder and there was a simple lacy bodice that glittered a little in the light.

Turning her attention to Sara, Sam asked "Are the bridesmaid dresses ok?" The bridesmaid dresses were lilac satin, floor length spaghetti strap (I want one!).

"Yes. Cassie's was altered from the last time she was here and mine fits perfectly," Sara told her to keep Sam from freaking out again. The last time, she was worried about not having everything done and ready but Sara reassured her that she would take care of it. Sara had been a huge help, especially when Sam and would have to go off world. Sam told Sara basically what she wanted, what she envisioned, and Sara found the things she thought Sam would like and then showed them to Sam for her approval.

Long ago they had finished the groomsmen's tuxes along with Jacks. That was the easy part. Daniel and Teal'c are the groomsmen and Teal'c was harder to measure than Daniel but things were done.

Sam's flowers were white roses in a small bouquet and the bridesmaids had purple daises tied with a very light purple ribbon. Cassie was also doubling as flower girl so she would get to toss different colored flower pedals before Sam down the aisle.

As for the wedding, reception, and music the wedding will be held in a small church since they won't be having that many guests. The reception is at a banquet room in a nearby hotel with the DJ being one of Cassie's friends from school.

Sam took off the dress after being absolutely certain it was perfect and she and Sara went back to Sam and Jack's house. On the way back Sam turned to Sara. "I need to talk to you."

Sara took a drink of water and asked "What is it?"

"I think I'm pregnant. I've been throwing up for the past few mornings, I'm more moody than usual and I'm about a week and a half late."

"Well then, dear, we are going to stop at a drug store and get you a pregnancy test," Sara told her.

They bought the test, went home and Sam followed the instructions, peeing on the stick and setting the timer for five minutes. She and Sara were now sitting on the edge of the tub in the bathroom waiting for the timer to go off.

"I'm so nervous," Sam said, biting her bottom lip.

"So am I, actually," replied Sara "I remember when I found out I was pregnant with Charlie. I was so nervous while waiting for the test results. Do you want to be pregnant?"

"Yes," Sam smiled a big smile "I really hope it's positive. I just hate waiting!"

The buzzing of the timer interrupted the laughter that filled the bathroom.

(What? You don't find out the results! Oh no! Don't worry, you will eventually)

Sam stood, butterflies in her stomach, with Jack in front of their friends and family in the church. The church was small and quaint. Some might even call it cosy; but to Sam, walking down the aisle, it had seemed very big and intimidating. However, once she got to Jack she felt much better. Sara and Cassie stood next to Sam while Jack was graced with the presence of Daniel and Teal'c although neither the bride nor the groom noticed the four friends in the wedding party. The guests included Megan, Mark, his wife and kids, Hammond, the President, friends and close acquaintances from the SGC, Jacob, Dave, his kids, and other various aunts, uncles, cousins and Tok'ra.

The ceremony zoomed by until they got to the vows. Sam and Jack had written their own and recited them in front of their friends and family.

"Sam, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. You have been one of my best friends. Without you I would be lost. I love you more than anything; you are my world and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." Jack then put the ring on Sam's finger and she began her vows

"Jack, you are my best friend and the only person I could imagine spending the rest of my life with. You make me smile when no one else can. I love you." Sam then reciprocated Jack's action and the priest pronounced them husband and wife.

At the reception, Sam ended up with a full dance card; dancing with not only Jack but her father, General Hammond, Daniel, Teal'c, Mark, and the President – who told her even the white house staff wanted the two of them to get married. Jack and Sam did the customary walk to each table to talk to their friends who thought it was fun to continually clink their glasses with the spoons and make the newly weds kiss every five seconds. You would have to admit though, it is cute.

After the cake, Daniel stood up to make a speech.

"I have known the two of them as long as they have known each other. The first time I saw them together I could feel an attraction between them. I could see how one felt about the other in their eyes either when one heard the other talk, enter a room, or even mentioned. They have a bond that can't be broken and I don't want to see what would happen to anyone who tried. Not only are they perfect for each other but they know each other's thoughts. They know what the other is going to do next and I am truly in awe of that. Sam, Jack, you guys are great and I hope you have a wonderful life together."

"Thank you Daniel," Sam replied

"Thanks Space Monkey," smiled Jack before taking a sip of his drink along with everyone else

Cassie then stood up "I second that! If I could think of anything else, I would have a speech too but I'll just say yay!"

It was then Sam's turn to stand up. "Um, some of you might have noticed I'm not drinking alcohol. Well that is because I'm pregnant. I found out last weekend when I was finishing up things with Sara's help. She and I got a test and it was positive. Since you're all here now, it's a great time to tell you," beamed Sam. She sat down and, oblivious to the clapping and whistles, kissed Jack. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sam."

Cassie's incessant excited yelling of Sam's name broke through their little world

"What is it Cassie?" Sam replied

"Its time to throw the bouquet!"

The end!

(psst – there's gonna be an epilogue)


	5. epilogue

Three years later.

"Mommy?" asked the small voice.

"Yes, Gracie?" replied Sam, looking up from her laptop in her lab

"I finished!" the little girl exclaimed, holding up her drawing.

Grace Destiny O'Neill was almost three years old and was the cutest little girl according to her biased parents. She was known by most as Gracie but to her daddy she was Gracie-girl. Jack spoiled his daughter and didn't care, she was his little girl. She came to the base everyday with her parents and there she would either hang out in Sam's lab, Jack's office or walk around by herself, being watched by airmen (of course) or with Teal'c if SG-1 wasn't off-world.

After Sam got pregnant she stopped going off-world and while she was still part of SG-1 she did lab work and analysis for them. Major Winslow was made the head of SG-1 at Sam's request and strongly valued Sam's work with SG-1. Jack occasionally went off-world but only if it was safe.

Everyone on base loved Gracie; and not just because she was General O'Neill's daughter. She was so sweet and got along with everyone. She had 'Uncle Daniel' and 'Uncle Teal'c' wrapped around her little finger and they would do anything for her.

"That's beautiful sweetie," Sam told her daughter, taking the colorful picture. "Now can you do something for mommy?"

"Yes, mommy."

Sam handed her daughter a folded piece of paper. "Mommy has to go home so give this to daddy and stay with him, ok?"

"Ok!" exclaimed Gracie, excited to go visit Jack.

General Jack O'Neill sat in his office looking at the picture of him, Sam, and Grace together at the park when they had the most recent SG-1 get together last month. There was a small knock on his door before it opened and a small head poked in followed by an airman.

"Hi daddy!" Gracie said before going and sitting on his lap

"General, Colonel O'Neill went home and gave Gracie a note to give you," the airman reported

"Thanks," Jack replied before dismissing the man. He turned his attention to his daughter "What did mommy give you, sweetie?"

"This!" She told him, holding out the note for him to take.

Jack unfolded the piece of paper, read it and then laughed. It read "go to the most vital person in announcing the comings and goings for the next clue. (I got you at your own game).

"What's funny, daddy?" she asked innocently

"Nothing, Gracie-girl. Mommy wants us to play a game. Sort of like a treasure hunt."

"Cool! Let's go!"

The notes lead him to all the people his notes lead Sam to on Valentine's Day three years ago. But this time the trail ended in Sam's off where, on her desk sat a small stick. Jack took a closer look and sat it had a pink plus on it. Was that what he thought it was?

"What is the treasure, daddy?" the little girl asked

Jack picked up his daughter "Do you want a little brother or sister, Gracie-girl?"

THE END! Yay!


End file.
